


Lullaby and Good Night

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine from lostnerdouttime from Tumblr. Imagine singing to Bucky to help him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby and Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted imagine reader insert thingy. Yay, I finally finished it! You don’t know how long I started this. This was originally for another imagine blog, but I stopped following that blog and the link no longer worked. The imagine in the summary and the other one was about the same idea. I got the lyrics from the song "Afraid" by Sarah Fimm. Thanks for reading and enjoy. 
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name

Standing at the doorway, you find Bucky sitting on the bed. His back is towards you, his face in his hands. A moment passes, and he brushes his hair through his hand. Then standing in front of the window, he looks at the night sky. There are no stars, the city's lights too bright. The shadows of the blinds paint on him.

You walk into the bedroom. Your knuckles knocking on the door, you quietly ask, "Hey, you're having trouble sleeping again?"

He doesn't turn, already knows it's you. He has heard you stepping inside when you crossed the threshold. Rubbing the nape of his neck, Bucky nods.

With compassion, you stand by him. Your hand is on his back. "I wish there's something I could do." 

"Sing," he says blankly, looking at you.

Chuckling, you reply, "You could ask more nicely."

"Sing...please," he softly says.

You relax your arm and say with warmth, "Okay, I guess that's good enough."

The bed squeaks as you sit upon it, your back against the headboard. After straightening your posture, you invite him to join you with a pat on the mattress.

The sheets murmur as Bucky crawls on the bed. He lies on you, his head resting on your lap. The corners of his mouth lift slightly as he looks at you. He brushes your calves, awaits your lullaby.

Your hair falls, kissing his skin. As you hold his face, you sing gently, "I like to hold you close, make you feel safe, not so afraid of yourself." 

Releasing a small smile, his fingertips trace your collarbone. 

"If we have to part, so it shall be," you continue.

He frowns slightly, eyebrows furrow. With a little shake of his head, Bucky touches your cheek. 

You smile and hold his hand in both of yours. "I like to help you suffer less, not be so locked up in your thoughts,"- your thumb caresses his lips- "afraid of love and all under the sun."

You brush his bare torso, which makes him arch his back. "I'll hide out in your space, emptiness on my face." His eyes are starting to heavy with slumber as you continue. "I'll be keeping you safe when you're cold and alone...until you come out and play."

He moans softly, eyes closed, as your fingers run through his hair. 

"Better?" you ask, a smile painting your voice. After he nods, you say, "I love you."

Bucky opens his eyes and chuckles. The corners of his mouth lift again. "And I love you."

You get out from under Bucky and sit beside him. Bending over and moving your hair out of the way, you kiss him. His clean, masculine scent fills your nostrils. He moves his mouth heavily, tired. His stubble beard tickles you.

Laughing softly, you part and look at him. His eyes are still closed, and he wears a tired but goofy smile. You cup his face with one hand; your thumb brushes his cheek.

"Mmm." The gentle moan escapes from him. He opens his eyes, toys with a strand of your hair.

"Good night, Bucky."

"Good night, (Y/N)," he says, letting go.

With a grin, you sit at the edge of the bed. Just as you're about to leave, he holds you with his natural arm. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Bucky asks then kisses your shoulder.

Without giving a chance for to respond, he brings you back and lays you next to him. Metal arm beneath you, his other hand moves your hair away. He kisses the delicate skin of your neck, feels the vibrations of your laughter on his lips.

"Stay," he whispers, holding you close.

Your arm is on top of his, fingers entwined. You feel his warm breath splashing on the shell of your ear. Closing your eyes, you bite your lip as the corners lift.

You reply, "There's no where else I would rather be."


End file.
